1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an optical toy having optical components that enable a user (e.g., a child) to see a 3-dimensional image corresponding to an object that is held in front of the toy. The optical components of the toy include an optically-transparent lens and a reflective mirror surface that is located behind and in axial alignment with the lens.
2. Background Art
On occasion, it may be desirable to have access to a simple, inexpensive toy to occupy the time of children of all ages. By way of example, a particular toy that may be of interest to children is one that has optical components adapted to produce a distinctive visual effect when the toy is looked into by a child. It may also be desirable to have an optical toy that is adapted to produce different visual effects by substituting one set of removable optical components for another.